


Pretty Maidens in White Dresses

by Bookwormwolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormwolf/pseuds/Bookwormwolf
Summary: (Also on my tumblr queenofthelandandsea)Geralt and the reader are in a relationship, Geralt has come back from a hunt and takes a bath. Fluff and smut ensures.(My kink is Geralt in a bath.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 72





	Pretty Maidens in White Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are enjoyed and welcome. This isn't beta read so there is probably a few typos, I apologise.
> 
> Enjoy the fic and smut :)

(Name) lay propped up on the small bed they were renting for the night, her knees bent and her bare thighs spread open revealing her undergarments. The crimson cotton dress she had wore for travelling had long been discarded, instead a lacy white slip covered her chest and stomach, bunched around her hips because of the way she sat as she read the latest book that she had gotten hold of. Geralt was in the bath cleaning himself off after a monster hunt and although (Name) was more than capable of helping him with his work when the job was particularly tough, she had stayed behind with Jaskier in the tavern. Jaskier had spent the afternoon writing ballads and practicing his lute much to the delight of both local men and women whilst (Name) had taken Roach to the neighbouring hamlet to pick up supplies. The small but well stocked market sold berries with which she could make ink, and fine feathers and wood with which she could make writing utensils. Although not a witch, (Name) was well learned in the writings of many cultures and peoples and could translate and teach them. She was often commissioned by healers to write down instructions of local tutors to help teacher children but today she had just enjoyed her trip to the market and back with Geralt's beloved horse. The journey had been pleasant, the sky had been blue and the breeze was warm so when (Name) had come back to the lodging room to see Geralt drenched to the bone and covered in mud it amused her greatly to see the difference in their daily events. Now Geralt was in the bath, we was less grumpy than when he had first come home, enjoying his soak.

"(Name)?" Came Geralt's gruff voice from the bathroom.

"Yes, my love?" Asked (Name) in response, closing the book and putting it down on the bed next to her.

"Wash my back?" 

(Name) laughed softly to herself as she rose, and walked into the next room to see her lover hulking out of the bath. Although the rectangular tub was a normal size, Geralt's tall and muscled body was almost comical for the bath he was in. It was still easy to admit how attractive the witcher looked, even being two times bigger than appropriate for the bath and having soapy hair and despite rippling muscles being bruised and littered with cuts, (Name) couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over Geralt's body.

"You going to stand there, or help me?" Geralt asked, turning to see his lover.

But Geralt's eyes darkened when he saw (Name), clearly enjoying the sight of her in the nightgown. 

"Hmm, actually..." Geralt let out a growl filled with desire.

(Name) walked closer to the tub, bending down when she reached the edge to pick up the soap on the side of the bath. Geralt got an eye full of her cleavage as she bent down, lifting a hand from the water to trace (Name)'s arm from her shoulder to her lower arm, grasping her wrist. 

"That new?" He asked.

"I picked it up in the market today especially for you. I know how much you like pretty maidens in white dresses." (Name) teased, feeling Geralt's grip on her wrist tighten.

"I have a pretty maiden in a white dress in mind..." He whispered, feeling (Name)'s pulse race harder.

"Let me wash you, my love. The nightgown can stay on for a bit longer." She said, and Geralt groaned in protest. "You're filthy!"

Geralt's face lit up in a teasing smirk, "I know." 

(Name) rolled her eyes and got on her knees to wash the Witcher's back with the soap and a rag. Her arm snaked around to Geralt's toned chest and she placed her head on his shoulder as she scrubbed, placing kisses on his neck as she did so. It wasn't long before she gore and mud had been removed, and (Name) stood from her kneeling position, fixing her nightgown.

"I'll let you dress, my love." She told Geralt who instead grinned wolfishly, snatching her wrist once more.

"Join me, I wish to see all of your beauty." 

And with that he tugged (Name) gently so she stumbled backwards, legs hitting the tub. She fixed him a glare, determined to not end up in the bath with Geralt, despite how good he looked sitting there. A new nightdress she had paid good money for was not getting wet, plus the the bath water was off putting with the grime and blood that had come from Geralt.

"No, Geralt... Get out and come join me on the bed. Bed or this nightgown is not coming off for you tonight." (Name) told the witcher firmly who rolled his eyes but grinned regardless.

"Yes, sweet. Go take your seat, but I'll have you know I have no need to rip that cloth off you to pleasure you." He said, standing up in the tub.

"You are insatiable, my love." (Name) huffed, but couldn't stop her eyes from tracing Geralt's naked form in all its glory.

His muscles were well formed, with a set of abs left gleaming from the water. She bit her lip when her eyes wandered even lower, widening as she found what she was looking for, and Geralt let out a chuckle.

"I am insatiable when you are the one with a smolder like that?" 

(Name) met Geralt's gorgeous gold eyes. His starr was electric, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something stirred inside her, and she spoke.

"Get out of that bath, and take me."

"As you wish, sweet."

And he was upon her like a man possessed, hands exploring every inch of her body, mouth placing hot, feverish kisses on her neck and lips. (Name) hadn't wanted to get her nightgown wet, but melted under the touch of the handsome witcher. Geralt's hands found the soft flesh of her thighs before trailing up and grabbing her bottom roughly. It felt like heaven.

"I missed you today." (Name) murmered softly, in between kisses. "Roach is a perfect partner for the road, but I missed wrapping my arms around your waist as we ride."

"It got me through that hellish hunt knowing I have you to come back to." Geralt replied before biting a hickey into (Name)'s neck. "Not to mention those pretty little lips... So kissable, and all mine." 

Geralt backed (Name) onto the bed, letting her fall backwards so she was lying down, her book long discarded. 

"You seem to be rather too clothed for my liking, sweet one." Geralt carried on, resting a knee on the bed as he covered (Name)'s body with his own, hovering above her on his forearms. "I would prefer this pretty maiden without a white dress on."

"You said you did not need to remove it to please me, Geralt of Rivia." (Name) teased, groaning when the witcher kissed her once more.

"If that is what you desire, then it is to be. Next time I can keep my clothes on, and you can bare everything for me to enjoy." 

Without a word, Geralt hiked the fabric up as he simultaneously flipped (Name) over, pulling her up into a kneeling position. He dragged his hands up her thighs, light fingertips dancing over the flesh. (Name)'s breath caught in her throat, and she whined as Geralt placed sloppy kisses upto her innermost thigh. His stubble on her sensitive skin made her shudder as he bit down once more, hooking a finger into her lace underclothes, pulling them down with one swift movement. The fabric bunched around her knees, but the witcher paid no mind as he explored, dragging a cry from the woman.

"No playing!" (Name) admonished, breathless and panting.

Geralt only 'hmm'd' in response, eventually obeying the woman, and doing as she had asked him. He was gentle at first, large hands settling to grab at (Name)'s hips, finding a slow but steady rhythm that they could both enjoy. The witcher was greatly spurred on by the way (Name) cried his name, gasping at each movement... 

But then she whispered four words that made him freeze.

She loved him...

With a growl, the steady rhythm fell apart. He was more forceful with every thrust, quickly feeling (Name) tremble beneath him. She quivered with a loud cry, and Geralt soon followed. They were tangled together, unsure on who's limb belonged to who.

"I meant it, you know." (Name) whispered softly to her witcher after finally catching her breath.

"I know you did, that you do. I cannot fathom why, but I appreciate it." Geralt replied, nothing how (Name)'s hands started to trace his scars. "If you carry on, dove, I won't be able to stop myself."

"We already need another bath, my love." 

"Remove that pretty white dress, little maiden, and I shall bathe you."


End file.
